1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aerial closures used for protecting cable conductor splices from the elements and, more particularly, to an improvement which inhibits penetration of those closures by the elements such as wind and/or by animals.
2. Description of Prior Art
In this modern world of improved communication, it is commonplace to see cables stung on poles, high above ground. These cables can be used for TV, telephone, fax, and/or Internet communication, etc. Oftentimes, cables have to be spliced in the field to accommodate changes that were not contemplated when the cables were initially installed. Splicing cables is not only a challenging endeavor when they are elevated high above ground, i.e., “aerial” cables, but since that splice represents a point of relative fragility or sensitivity with respect to the rest of the cable which has not been altered, protection of that splice is very important. Clearly, when communication services go down because of cable failure resulting from a splice that has deteriorated or completely failed, that causes significant aggravation for any consumer whose communication service has been interrupted.
Aerial cable splice closures/terminals are commercially available. One company, 3M, supplies a model known as the “3M SliC Splice Case” or “3M Slic Closure/Terminal”. A major drawback to this terminal is that it uses rubber ends or walls to seal the cable to the closure (thereby forming an “enclosure”) and the rubber walls are not always completely impervious to wind and/or to animals. The rubber walls, particularly near outer edge of the wall closest to the body of the splice closure, tend to work their way out of the closure over time, resulting from movement back and forth during windy conditions. That, in combination with birds or other animals which tend to chew on the loose rubber and pull it apart, can result in a major breech of the rubber walls, exposing the splice to the elements such as wind-swept rain. Moreover, it is not unusual to discover that animals, such as squirrels, bats and/or birds, were living inside the enclosure. While inside, they can do further damage to the splice. Therefore, there is a need for an improved aerial closure which solves these problems.